Everything You'd Want
by TheOracleOfDelphine
Summary: Percy, Jason and Nico form a famous band. The Big 3. The only life they see for themselves is the life of fame and riches. But what happens when their father make them do the impossible, go to school. Will they prove to everyone that they are more than just teen heartthrobs. Percabeth. First Fanfic. Rated T cause I am paranoid. Might be mild swearing. Uncomplete.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me and I would love some advice. Characters are going to be a bit OOC but might become more like themselves after a while.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and if I look like him then I definitely need plastic surgery, because I don't think that a 14 year old girl should look like a middle aged man.**

Percy POV:

The crowds scream was deafening. Nico, Jason and I ran onto the stage, the crowd, if possible, screamed even louder. "What's up LA", I shouted into my microphone, "For this guest performance we will be singing 'Chasing the Sun'. Jason stepped forward and sang.

_[Jason:]I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

I stepped forward to the edge of the crowd.

_[Percy:]We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Nico:]They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_[Jason:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_[Jason & Percy:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_[Jason & Percy:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Percy] When Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can see you coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_[Jason:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Percy] I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up_

_And you're looking down_

_I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

_[Nico:]We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Percy:]They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:] The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:] Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_[Jason & Percy:] You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:] Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_[Jason & Percy:] You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:] When the Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Percy:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Jason:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Nico:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Percy:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]When the Daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Til it's golden again_

_[All:]And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_[Jason:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_Oh ohohohohoh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

The crowd roared, "The Big 3, The Big 3, The Big 3" Yeah, i'm in the famous band called 'The Big 3' Jason, Nico and I, we are all 16 **(A/N I made everyone, all the gang, the same age)**, are considered the biggest teen heartthrobs around. I'm Percy Jackson, but of course everyone already knows that. We are managed by Hades, Nico's father, and he is the owner of DOA Records, its branch is all around the world. Yet again all of the 'Olympian' products and businesses are. 'Olympian' is a big franchise, which covers anything and everything. They have no real boss, just 13 people organising each branch of business. These people are called the Olympians,Artemis, Apollo, Aphrodite, Demeter, Dionysus, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Hermes, Hera, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon.

Artemis, is in charge of enforcing hunting laws and she also has birth facilities all around the world, then there is her twin brother Apollo, he is in charge of the wide range of sunscreen and tanning products, Aphrodite's area of expertise is skin and beauty products but she is also the host of popular show 'Celebrity Watch' a place where you can get all of the latest information on celebrities, Demeter, is in charge of the 'Olympian' farms, these farms are all over the world, Dionysus takes charge of the special 'Olympian' wine and party planning department, Ares is the commander, he calls himself that, of all of the military training camps, Hephaestus makes weapons for the army, Athena is in charge of all of the 'Olympian' schools and architecture companies, Hermes owns the 'Olympian' mail system, Hera is in charge of the marriage counselling area of the business and she also owns the wedding planning department, Zeus, the father of Jason, takes care of 'Olympian Airlines', Hades, as you already know is in charge of DOA Records, but he used to organise funerals, my father is Poseidon, he is in charge of the 'Olympian' cruise and cargo ships, but he always finds time to be the Marine Biologist which the people have come to know, he has time for the ocean but no time for me. Guess that's why i'm never cheerful and rarely nice. On that cheery note I should probably get back to the show.

Aphrodite, ironically the host of the show we are on, walked up to us, "Thank you boys for joining us today and singing your new hit single, 'Chasing the Sun'. Everyone give it up for The Big 3" The crowd went berserk as we left the stage.

"Ugh", Nico groaned when we got to the dressing room, "My ears feel like they are going to fall off"

Jason snorted, "Yeah," He changed his shirt, dropping his sweaty one in the clothes hamper, "Who knew 500 girls could scream so loud"

"Me" I said, I opened the door and popped my head out, "Someone get me a latte now!"

Nico laughed, "I see you haven't changed one bit since we last saw you, kinda expected you to be acting worse sin-" Jason glared at Nico to shut up and sat down on the lounge, texting on his phone. I scowled, I had just taken a trip to Ogygia, I was going to visit my girlfriend Calypso but when I got there I saw her making out with some guy on the beach, tonight was the first night I had seen the guys in a month. I could understand how Nico expected me to be acting worse than I usually did. See I had a bit of a reputation in the staff for being a high class jerk, I didn't disagree one bit. "Where is that damn latte!" I screamed out the door, a guy with scrawny legs and arms rushed in, papers falling out of the clipboard clutched against his chest, my latte in his other hand. "S-sor-r-y, sir, w-we were hav-v-in-ng a bit of troub-ble with the machine"

I grumbled but snatched the latte out of his hand, waving him off with my free one. I sat down on a stool and joined in on Jason and Nico's conversation about our new album, 'Only Living', 5 of our hit songs were featured on it, 'Chasing the Sun', 'Glad you Came', 'Tell me a Lie', 'Sing' and 'Everybody Talks'. We heard a hush outside, all of the recent chatter and noise had tuned down and we heard three solid footsteps walking down the hall steadily, thump, thump, thump. All three of us instantly stood up, having an idea of who was right now outside our door. We saw the handle twist and finally open. There they stood...the three richest and most powerful people in the world...

Zeus, Hades and my father Poseidon.

"Father," Jason said shakily, the only one brave enough to speak up, (These guys were that powerful) "Uncles, to what do we owe this pleasure"

Zeus smiled, though you could see it was forced, and gestured for us to sit down on the lounge, we all hurried to do that, wondering why they would be here. My father spoke up and I heard his voice for the first time in five years, "Boys, it has come to our attention that the press haven't been that interested in you, even Justine Beaver has her face on magazines- "

"Dad"

He frowned at my interrupting him but he gestured for me to continue, "Justine Beaver is actually called Justin Bieber and she is a he." He waved his hand over his nose in a way of saying, who care, who cares. "What Poseidon was trying to say, Percy", Hades said, "Was that the magazines have no interest in you, there hasn't been any gossip people are losing interst in you so we have been devising ways for your publicity to pick up and we have thought of two. Plan A, we organise an interview for you Percy, with Aphrodite and you tell everyone about what happened with Calypso an-"

"NO!" I shouted, standing up, I saw Jason and Nico shrink back in their seat, "I will not use what happened with Calypso as a ploy for us to be ever more famous, I refuse" Jason and Nico nodded in agreement as I sat down, but it was obvious that they were still very scared of our fathers. All three brothers, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, glared at us, and let me tell you this, they were scary. It was like the ultimate death glare, multiplied by three. I shrank back into the cushioning of the sofa slightly.

"Fine," Zeus snapped, "We will not use your precious Calypso" I clenched my hands and gritted my teeth, "As a way for your publicity to grow, instead," He smirked evilly and I gulped, "You will go to school"

**Sorry if it's a bit short, but I don't know how long it is supposed to be :l**

**I would love some advice and constructive critisism. Goodbye, from The Oracle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I couldn't believe when I saw that I got 4 reviews.** **It was pretty exciting for me.** **Just wanna give a shout out to lovinbooks10, THALIA. THALS and acWisegirl, thanks for the advice by the way. Oh and a guest reviewed so thanks for that.**

**Thanks to all those who faved and followed.**

**Also, tell me how you would want Rachel to be written. Because I have found that in lots of stories Rachel has been written as a ... Well as a bitch. So I wanna see how you would want her.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, nor will I ever be.**

Percy POV **( A/N I will probsbly change POV in the next chapter)**

"What?" we all shouted, shocked and confused.

" But we're going on tour in 1 month we have no time for school" I said.

"No buts, boys," Zeus said firmly, tour is cancelled until further notice. If this scheme with school works, then you publicity will be up so high that order to be popular, you wont even need to go on tour"

I sulked back into the cushioning of the sofa. I couldn't believe I had to go to school. I've been so busy with The Big 3 that I haven't been to school for 5 years. I looked over at Nico and Jason, they looked how I felt, angry. We had decided ten years ago that it was our fathers obligation to ignore us except when it came to money, in that case they would come running to pick up the cheque.

Hades smiled coldly at us, " Well it seems than you have agreed to take part in this little idea of ours," We snorted, as if we would have been gives choice, " You will be attending Goode High School in New York, with your old friend Grover." Nico and I perked up at this, a little, Grover was our best friend in New York before we were caught up in the hustle and bustle of Hollywood.

But as much as I was glad that I would get to see Grover again, I was still angry with my father for making this decision for us. This I was sure, would make me even more bitter than I usually am.

The three adults stood up and started moving towards to the door, "You will leave by your private plane at midnight tonight, your suitcases are already packed, as are your school bags. You will arrive there at 8 am New York time and your personal limo will drive you to school." With that they all left without even a seeya.

I just stared at the door, this was actually the second time I have ever seen my dad in person it was and both times he had been delivering bad news.

Flashback Start

I was writing down some music, listening to some Jay Z at maximum volume. When my door barrelled open. I know I had never seen him in real life, but I saw enough billboards with his pictures on them to know that standing in front of me was my father.

" Perseus," said my father formally, Wow, I thought, First time he has ever seen me and there is not even a hug. He sat down stiffly on a chair across from mine. "I just came to inform you, that your mother has died"

I couldn't believe that, my dad was telling me that my mother had died and he was just sitting there normally. He didn't even look like he had shed a tear. Meanwhile my eyes were filled to the brim with water.

"No," I said, standing up, "No, you're lying, you're lying!", and with that I ran out of the room, just running, running to nowhere. You would think your father was lying too if he was telling you that his wife had died and he was not even crying. I sorta expected my father to run after me but when I got back, he was gone, with a note on the table saying that my next song had to be written by Friday.

What a dick.

Flashback End

Time Skip-Time Skip-Time Skip

Still Percy POV

I woke up in a comfortable, red spinning chair. Where was I?

This was how it was sometimes, I was on the road so much and had such rough nights that I just forget about them. I looked around the interior of the room I was in.

Nico was wearing his usual dark clothes, he was our resident emo, and he was listning to some music on his iPhone, he was sitting next to a small window like one you would find on a plane. Jason was talking to a pretty woman and I heard him say something about arrival time. Wait,plane windows, women dresses in flight attendant uniform.

I groaned, I thought all of that was a dream. Nico looked up at me and smirked, "The zombie's awake," he announced, Jason walked away from the lady and sat down in a chair across from me, " We're arriving in a half hour, so you might wanna get changed"

I scowled and looked down at my outift, it was the same one I wore last night at the show. If I wore that when I stepped off the plane, it would certainly raise a few questions. I was after all considered The Big 3's bad boy.I grabbed a few clothes out of my suitcase and pushed my way into the bathroom. When I stepped out I heard the attendant gasp, I smirked and winked at her.

I was wearing a faded sea green shirt, which people say bring out my eyes, baggy, ripped, dark blue jeans and I mean so dark that they are almost black, a black leather jacket, black DC Court Graffik shoes and a sea green snapback was on my head. My SPY Haymaker sunglasses were tucked In the front of my shirt.

All of a sudden a man stepped towards me with my sea green backpack in his hand, " The plane has landed sir, here is your school bag"

I grunted in return and snatched the bag out of his hand, making my way towards the open door. Good Morning New York City.

**And there is my second chapter. I would love to hear your advice. Next chapter there will definitely be Annabeths POV. I'd love to hear your advice and now until next time. Seeya.**


	3. Author Note

**Author Note, sorry if you thought that this was a chapter. Just wanted o explain why I haven't updated in a while. I was visiting my Grandma in her retirement village and they have no internet there. I just got back home, but I probably won't update for a bit seeing as school has just started again. **

**Sorry for not updating?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**So hi, so sorry I took so long to update, I was visiting my grandma in Bundaberg and her retirement village has no internet and school just started and i'm being overwhelmed with work. Wait, I already said that on the last update. Oh well. Sorry, thank you so much for all the reviews and to all of those who faved and followed. I try to reply to your reviews, but to the guests I kinda can't so I will reply them up here ;) **

**acountless: Yeah, I noticed that when I read it from my computer. I figured that the problem was with my iPad since I wrote the chapter on it. Someone had to use my computer.**

**kelsey: They are not going undercover since this supposed to be a publicity stunt.**

**Lucy: thanks :)**

**And a shout out to everyone else who reviewed. Nightwolfxo, Readinggurl07, crAzYBookFan1, lovinbooks10, SummerSpirit18, Mrs. NathanSykes, acWisegirl, brle and kelseyPJHP1997**

**Sorry if I may have missed some people.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and do not have the rights for PJO and HOO. As much I would love to.**

**And now on with the story.**

Percy POV

"Go, go, go, go, go. We're gonna be late!" Jason shouted, jumping out of the white stretch limo, and running towards the school. I quickly followed him, dragging Nico behind me. I quickly glanced at the watch on my wrist, it was 9:10. Normally it only takes 30 minutes to get to the school from the airport, but there were a few... complications.

Flashback Start

I felt the hands tugging on my shirt. Me and the boys pushed our way through the never ending crowd of fans. I have no idea how they found out about us coming to New York. All I know is that if I don't make it out live, my god sister Thalia get's Mrs O'leary, my large (Not overweight), black, bull mastiff.

"Perce, over here" Nico shouted

I looked over the heads of the teens and strangely 30 year old women and saw Nico and Jason making their way to our white stretch limo. And when I say stretch I mean stre-e-e-e-etch limo. I shoved my way through the crowd and eventually stumbled into the limo after Jason and Nico. I glanced quickly at my watch, great,it was 8:30.

"Damnit!" I said, " We're gonna be late if we don't get out of here now!"

Our driver, Jeffrey, took that as his cue to start driving. Or at least try to drive, the crazy people AKA the fans, had surrounded the car and unless we wanted to be charged for murder we weren't going anywhere for awhile.

Flashback End

So that's pretty much how it was, until Tyson, my half brother and body guard managed to drive them away. Now back to rushing into school.

Thank the gods we remembered the layout of the school from the times we went on field trips to it when we were younger. Or else we would have gotten lost. It was a pretty big school.

I rushed through the doors of the office and immediately crashed into someone which I knew to be a girl. I quickly grabbed onto her before she fell to the floor.

I looked at her, she had blonde hair, she was wearing an orange shirt and denim short, shorts. She had tan skin and seemed tall. She was what you would consider a perfect Californian girl, except her eyes completely ruined the image. Her mesmerizing grey eyes.

Annabeth POV

"Thalia wake up!" I shouted, I shaked her hard. But she wouldn't budge. "Aagh" I groaned, i've been trying to wake her up for 20 minutes. Thalia was my best friend, she definitely wasn't a morning person. I looked around her room, trying to figure out a way to wake her. My eyes rested on her The Big 3 poster and an idea struck me like a speeding bullet.

I leaned down so my mouth was next to Thalia's ear and whispered, " Thalia, it's Nico di'Angelo " Thalia shot out of bed, shouting "Where, where?!" She looked frantically around the room and saw me cracking up. It was pretty funny. Thalia has had a crush on Nico from The Big 3 for ages. Though she refuses to admit it even though it is really obvious.

" Damn you Annabeth" she said, half heartedly throwing her pillow at me.

I told her that she had to be downstairs in 20 minutes and left to eat some breakfast. Naturally Thalia came down in 30 minutes instead of 20. That's just Thalia for you. Thalia was a punk 16 year old, she had black spiky hair with dark blue highlights. She was wearing her usual Death to Barbie t-shirt, leather pants, ripped up army jacket and combat boots. She had fish net gloves on her arms. It was now 8:20 and we rush out the door. Not wanting to be late on the first day of the school year.

"Annabeth, Thalia over here" a familiar voice shouted, I looked over to Silena Beauregard, Silena was the daughter of the very famous Aphrodite Beauregard. "Hey Silena, hey Piper" we said, walking up to her and her sister who we just noticed. Piper McLean was half native american girl, she was Silena's half sister, she was also the daughter of Tristan McLean the actor.

"Our mom just told us the coolest news" Silena squealed, "She said that The big 3 is coming to this school for the rest of the school year" Girls all around us were squealing, I couldn't believe that The Big 3 was coming was coming to Goode, i've been listening to their songs since they started their career.

"Woah, no way!" Thalia shouted, "When are they going to be coming?"

"Today" replied Piper calmly, this was the weird thing about Piper. Aphrodite has lots of children and most of them get really excited around celebrities and are really into clothing and make up. But Piper is more into real beauty and don't like the entire fame thing, I guess it's because she grew up in the spotlight.

All the girls around me were talking about how they should have worn something better. I rolled my eyes, don't get me wrong, I am a huge fan of The Big 3, but I only like their songs. They're all just a hunch of jerks.

The bell rang and we all walked into he school. On the way, some more of my friends joined us.

Clarrise La Rue, daughter of Ares, Hazel Lavesque, daughter of Hades and her boyfriend Frank Zhang also a child of Ares, Juniper Bush (Unfortunate name eh) and her boyfriend Grover Underwood, Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and the Stoll twins. The Stolls were Travis and Connor and they were the prankers of the school. They were the sons of Hermes, they wee talking about a prank they set up for our school principal Mr D.

I walked into my english class with Grover, saying good morning to my teacher Mr Blowfish.

I had just gotten settled into class when Mr Blowfis called Grover and I up to his desk. " Annabeth, I need you to give this to Mr D for me" he said, handing me a form and turned to Grover, "Grover the principal wants to see you" Grover gulped and nodded. We walked out of class and went to the office.

"Good morning Argus" i said when I walked into he office, Argus was the head of the schools security, he could catch anyone doing anything. It was as if he had eyes all over his body. He nodded in reply and went back to looking out the window, agitated.

"What do you brats want?" Aske an all too familiar voice.

"Mr D" I said, I turned around to look at him, he was covered in brown sludge, looks like that idea of the Stoll twins worked. " Mr Blowfis wanted me to give this to you" I handed him the piece of paper, he barely glanced at it before throwing it into the bin, already filled with his empty wine bottles. Did I mention that Mr D was he famous Dionysus, wine brewer and party planner. Yeah, he was punished by his father and sent to work here. It's more punishment to us than to him I say. He turned to Grover, who squirmed under his gaze, "Mr Underwood," he said, slurring slightly, "As you must already know, The Big 3 is coming to the school and I want you to be their guide for the day"

Grover grinned and nodded. Not many people know, but he used to be best friends with Percy and Nico from The Big 3. It was clear that he excited to see them again. Mr D waved his hand, saying that I have to leave. I turned around abruptly and started walking back to the door, my hand was just near the handle when the door got yanked open and I fell. Only to be caught by the person who caused my fall. I looked up at him he had messy black hair, though it looked quite good on him, he had a snug fitting shirt on revealing his six pack, he was quite tan and his eyes were sea green.

It took me a moment to realize who that was. The boy holding me right now was world famous hottie... Percy freaking Jackson.

**So yeah, not that much. I just read the Mark Of Athena, so good. Rick Riordan is the master of killer cliffhangers. I've got a science project to work on so this was quite rushed. As always, review and tell me what you think. Until next time, the Oracle.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hiya all, thanks to those who faved, followed and reviewed. I can't believe I have 36 followers now, when I started I thought that only a few people would follow me so this is pretty cool. This chapter was pretty hard for me to write, I didn't know how I should write Percy to be and how Annabeth should react to him.**

**Also, tell me if you would want a love triangle between Rachel, Annabeth and Percy.**

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever, ever, ever,ever and I repeat will never own PJO and HOO**

What Happened Last Time

_It took me a moment to realize who that was. The boy holding me right now was world famous hottie... Percy freaking Jackson_

Annabeth POV

"Woah, watch where you're going" he said, I pulled myself up and pulled my arm away. I stared at him for a moment, oh god, he is way hotter in person than he is on T.V. Don't get me wrong, I hate him, he's a jerk and our parents sort of hate each other.

"Aagh, you got ink on my shirt" he snarled, I just stared at him. I was right, he was a definite jerk.

"You could say sorry, you know" he said, stepping to the side to let Jason Grace and Nico Di angelo pass. I looked a his shirt, there was the barest trace of ink on it. I rolled my eyes and said, "Sorry so much for getting a tiny bit of ink on your, oh, so expensive shirt" and with that said I walked away from him and through the door. I heard him grumble and start talking to Grover behind me. I groaned, if he was going to be hanging out with Grover, I was going to be seeing him a lot. I won't lie to you though. I missed his hand on my back. It left a tingling sensation like none I have ever felt before. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these thoughts.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, it was 8:35. There was only 7 minutes left of class. I groaned and decided that I would take a walk before I go back to class.

_Time Skip_

"Hey Annabeth, over here" Thalia called, she was sitting in the back row of the classroom. I frowned, I had wanted to sit in the front , where I usually sit in Greek. But maybe some changes are good.

"Hey Thals" I said, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"Did you see any of The Big 3 on the way in? People have been talking about them non stop during Maths" I snarled, thinking about my encounter with Percy, I didn't answer her.

Thalia raised her eyebrows and looked at the teacher at the front of class.

"Good Morning class" said our teacher, Mr Brunner, though he preferred to be called by his first name Chiron. The class returned his greeting with a chorus of "Sup"'s, "Hey's and "Morning"'s.

He smiled his warm smile, "We have a two new class members today, Nico, Percy, if you would come in". I saw Nico and Percy walk into the classroom. "Hiya" Nico greeted the class. Everyone was silent for a moment, then it was like the class erupted, girls were screaming and the boys were yelling, "Dude, sit over here"

"Silence," Chiron shouted, he turned to the two boys, "Percy, Nico, go sit by Thalia and Annabeth" he pointed towards us and I saw Percy smirk , oh no I groaned mentally.

I saw Percy say something to Nico and walk over to us. Unfortunately Percy took the seat next to me. "Hey Pinecone Face" he said to Thalia, she groaned, "I told you not to call me that Kelp Head" He just smirked and leant back into his seat. I frowned, these guys know each other. "Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked. Thalia nodded and answered me, "Yeah Percy is my god brother, I don't really like to announce it to the world" I nodded, "Oh Percy" she said, "This is my best friend Annabeth"

"We've met" I grumbled, I saw Percy smirk and lean further back into his chair, ignoring all of the girls around him.

"Percy," Chiron called, "Just because you are a celebrity, that doesn't you shouldn't pay attention in class" I snickered, Percy just shrugged and answered, "I already speak fluent greek and know all about greek mythology so what's the point" What, no way this guy speaks fluent greek.

Chiron raised his eyebrows and said "The I suppose you won't mind answering a few question in greek for me" He shrugged and Chiron continued.

"Who was the Minotaurs mother?" he said in Greek. Oh this guy was going to get it.

"Pasiphae" He answered immediately. My mouth hung open, he had said it in perfect greek.

"Who was the famous son of Anticleia?"

"Odysseus"

"What monster had the body of a woman surrounded by the heads of six fierce dogs?"

"Scylla"

"Which two sons of Theseus took part in the Trojan War?"

" Demophon and Acamas."

"Where was Artemis born?"

"Delos."

"What king of Crete sacrificed his own daughter?"

"Cydon"

This went on for a while, every time the question getting harder and he answer getting quicker.

"Impressive, Mr Jackson, but still, pay attention in class" Briiing, the bell rung signaling for everyone to go to their next class. I picked up my books and walked out the door behind Thalia. Nico and Percy behind me, signing autographs for fans.

I pulled my books closer to me, i'll avoid Percy for the rest of the day, i vowed.

Percy POV

"Your welcome" I said to the girl. I shook my throbbing hand, it was suffering from autograph cramp. I saw the blonde girl Annabeth leave and couldn't he,but stare after her. I don't know why I acted like such a jerk to her. Probably because I wanted to keep up my image of The Big 3's bad boy and jerk. At least, that's what I told myself. I signed the last autograph and rushed off to English. Sadly no one I know is going to be in english with me. Yay.

"Hi Paul, I mean Mr Blowfis" I greeted my english teacher/stepfather when I walked into his classroom. Yeah, did I mention my teacher was stepfather. Oh goody.

"Hello Percy" he smiled. I sat in a chair at the back of the classroom in the corner, praying to whatever gods were up there that no one would see me. As usual, my prayers weren't answered. I don't really want to go into the details, but let me say. My favorite jacket is going home with one lucky fan tonight.

_Time Skip_

I stumbled into the cafeteria with Jason, Nico and Grover who I met up with in the hallway. Everyone was silent for a moment, oh no, silence was never good. Then everyone started screaming "Sit over here guys" I heard someone say, "Ditch the eco freak, come sit with us" I glared at this guy, Grover was not a geek.

"C,mon guys, this way" Grover said, leading us to the back of the cafeteria. The table he led us to was packed with the most bizarre and misfit looking kids you would ever see. Everyone was different, yet they all looked perfect with each other.

There was a girl with frizzy red hair and doodles all over her clothes. Two boys who looked like twins with mischievous smirks on them hat immediately made me check for my wallet. Two boys fiddling with springs and wires, one of the was a big, bulky african-american guy and he other was small and looked a bit mexican.

A girl with almost as more muscles as me (Almost, I said). A native american girl with eyes like kaleidoscopes, I noticed Jason staring at her, Silena is going to have fun with these guys. Speaking of Silena, she was sitting right next to he african-american guy, she was a daughter of Aphrodite and a model, she appeared in a few of Nico, Jason and I's music videos. W were good friends.

Grover sat down next to a girl with long brown hair, she had 'Save The Earth" badges on her cap. Thalia was sitting there as well, glaring at the two, thiefy looking guys, who know reminded me of Hermes, one of he 'Olympians' and sitting next to her was Annabeth. Her long hair was slightly covering her grey eyes, her hair seemed to shine in the sunlight, coming from the window behind her. I sat down across from her. Ignoring the glances I was getting from everyone else. She saw me and her eyes narrowed, "I have to go" she told everyone, glaring at me. She stormed off behind me.

"Dude," the mexican looking guy said, "How'd you get Annabeth mad" I shrugged and frowned. What had I done, oh yeah. Be a first class jerk. I've got to work on that.

**So there it is. Not my best work, I was having trouble writing Percy as a jerk. He is definitely not a jerk in my eyes, so it will sometimes be an on, off thing.**

**Util next time, The Oracle.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to everyone.

i have decided to not continue this story as every time i try to write a new chapter, i cant seem to. I dont have the inspiration to continue it. I am sorry to all those who wanted me to add new chapters.

though in the future there is a possibility that I may be continuing this story.

Goodbye, Delphine


End file.
